ravemasterfandomcom-20200223-history
Terror! The Five Palace Guardians
Fear! The 5 Guardians of the Royal Palace is the 30th episode of the Rave Master anime. It first aired on May 4, 2002 and the English version on February 19, 2005. Haru and his father get separated in the Tower of Jin, and after the two make a promise to get out of here alive and home, Gale Glory continues his path to fight King while Haru and his gang face off with the 5 Palace Guardians. Can Haru and his gang defeat their foes in time before King successively complete the Enclaim? Summary Haru yells out for King; after ripping his ragged shirt off, he tries to advance onwards. Though, Haru stumbles due to his recent battles with the demon army. Gale scolds his son for being reckless, and the two argue a bit. He grins a bit and hands his son, an elixir that restores one's strength. Haru feels all energetic, and Gale tosses his redshirt for Haru. Outside of the tower, Elie feels like she has seen it somewhere. Griffon tells Elie that they are here to protect her. Up the stairs, Haru has so many questions for his father. Gale tells his son that they can defeat King together and that they will get home. Gale looks eager to complete his 15-year-old promise to get back home. Meanwhile, Elie's group reached inside the tower. Solasido tells Remi to stay behind me, so he can protect her better. At the top of the tower, King states he cannot move from this spot during the Enclaim. He knows that Haru and another group are roaming about, so he uses his Dark Bring, Gate, to summon his 5 Palace Guardians. King tells them that he will take care of Gale himself. Elsewhere, Gale suffers a headache and realizes King did something. Suddenly, the ceiling gives way, and the floor becomes a wall that separates Gale and Haru. Meanwhile, Musica's group reach a dead end, and Elie directs them to another route. Fua, Solasido, and Remi trust Elie while Musica does not believe it. They find the stairs that Elie was talking about. Fua informs Musica that the Rave is hidden in a secret place, and they will give them the Rave after they defeat the enemy here. Musica mocks Fua's hairstyle. At the blockade, Haru tries to use Explosion at the wall, and Gale tries to punch the wall. As Gale pounds the wall, Haru urges him to not waste his strength and that he will go around the obstacle. He tells his father that he will find a way to find his father. Before Gale leaves, he makes Haru promise him that they will not die. Suddenly, a pillar is about to hit Haru, but Haru falls through a trap door. Underground, Haru meets the 5 Palace Guardians. Racas state that King wanted to fight Gale himself and that they are here to kill Haru Glory. Racas annoys his captain with his constant shaking. Haru decides to attack Racas, yet Racas blocks his Explosion. Racas returns Haru's attack with Double Return. Then, Rionette appears behind Haru and explains that this is the power of Racas's Rhythm Counter. Haru swings at Rionette only to hit his shadow. Ron Glace gets impatient and charges at Haru with brute force. Ron tries to impale Haru, but Let Dahaka blocks Ron's lance with his bare hand. Let tells Ron that he wants a fair one-on-one fight. At the top of the tower, Gale appears, and King tells him that his father took a righteous path by unifying the world. King is the heir of the Raregroove kingdom, and Gale's full name is Gale Symphonia Glory the 6th. King wonders which kingdom was right; Gale states that he cannot answer that question. King states that this year's Enclaim will answer that question. That Dark Bring is End of Earth. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Haru Glory vs. Racas & Ron Glace (Started and Concluded) Weapons, Techniques, and Abilities used Weapon used *Ten Commandments **Explosion Techniques used *Double Return Abilities used *Hand to Hand Combat *Swordsmanship *Enhanced Speed *Enhanced Strength Dark Brings used *Gate *Rhythm Counter *Shadow Doll Items used *Elixir Trivia *The following Dark Brings are revealed for the first time: Gate, Double Return, Rhythm Counter, and Shadow Doll. *The 5 Palace Guardians make their first debut. *In the English version, Racas has an accent. It's assumed to form one of the Latin American countries. Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Tower of Din arc